Tunggu Aku
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: AU/SasuHina/Maafkan aku yang membawamu dalam kehidupanku/"Kau tak bersalah. Kau tak membawaku dalam kehidupanmu. Karena akulah yang mendatangimu"/Kuharap aku bisa bahagia denganmu/"Tunggu aku.. kita akan bahagia bersama"/Didedikasikan #SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet Prompt #Bully/POV satu chara/Abal. Gaje. Gagal. Kecepetan/Mind to Rnr?


Aku menyesal. Mengingat itu membuatku kesal. Tidak pada orang lain, tapi pada diriku. Diriku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya mampu terdiam dan tak melakukan sesuatu. Dan saat semua sudah terlambat, aku hanya bisa menunduk. Meringkuk sembari memeluk kedua lututku di sudut kamar. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan linangan air mata yang deras.

Aku menangis dalam sunyi meski tak kupingkiri sesenggukan terdengar jelas disini. Bayangan-bayangan memori melayang di setiap sudut otakku. Menyadarkanku terhadap fakta bahwa aku lemah. Melindungi satu orang pun tak bisa. Bagaimana dengan melindungi diriku sendiri? Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus menganggap diriku apa.

 **Tapi...**

Setelah kupikir-pikir...

...Aku menyedihkan _ya?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

 _ **Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **#SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet - Prompt : Bully**_

 _ **Abal, gaje, alur kecepetan dan penuh kegagalan**_

 _ **Butuh kritikan, masukan, dan semuanya...**_

 _ **Yosh, Uzumaki Nama mempersembahkan...**_

 _ **~^Tunggu Aku^~**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

Hari itu aku berangkat ke sekolah. Mengayuh pedal sepeda demi mencapai tempatku menimba ilmu. Hari yang begitu cerah menambah semangatku untuk belajar saat itu. Bahkan aku tak ingat sudah berapa kali mengayuh saat didepanku menjulang 2 gerbang berwarna hitam.

 _Hoshigakuen High._ Begitulah mereka menamakan sekolah ini. _Yah,_ seperti namanya. Sekolah ini memang bintang, dan menjadi yang terhebat di negara ini. Banyak prestasi akademik dan _non-_ akademik yang kami raih. Baik ajang nasional maupun internasional pernah kami ikuti dan menjadi juara. Para siswa-siswi dan guru di sekolah lain mungkin tengah gigit jari saat mendengar lagi-lagi sekolahku menjadi perwakilan lomba _Sains Internasional_ di Taiwan bulan depan.

 **Tapi...**

" _Hey_ kau... Kenapa terlambat!" bentakan keras dari seseorang membuatku terpekik kaget.

"Ma-maaf..."

Aku tak menyukai ini. Kelakuan siswa-siswi yang membuatku muak. Dan anehnya guru-guru bersikap seolah tak perduli. Membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga. Berlagak tak terjadi apapun di sekitarnya.

 _Bajingan._ Pendidikan Berkarakter _, eh?_ Berkarakter apanya kalau kelakukan mereka sama seperti binatang yang membutuhkan mangsa.

Bukan Bukan. Memang bukan aku yang mendapat bentakan keras tadi. Tapi dia... Dia yang pernah menjadi primadona kini malah menjadi pecundang jika dihadapkan pada semua siswa-siswi. Kecuali aku, _mungkin._

Uchiha Sasuke. Semua orang pasti tahu siapa dia. Jelas saja. Dia jenius dan sudah menjuarai beberapa lomba akademik. Bahkan lomba _Sains_ bulan depan, dialah yang menjadi wakilnya. Dia tampan, semua orang meyakininya. Belum ada manusia yang bahkan menandingi ketampanannya. Begitulah yang orang-orang bilang.

 **Tapi...**

Ketampanan dan kejeniusannya malah menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Karena dua hal itu dia harus menanggung pedihnya belajar di sekolah.

 _Aneh._ _Memang aneh._ Kenapa dia harus di- _bully_ karena tampan? Kenapa dia harus di- _bully_ karena pintar? Apa salahnya jika dia dilahirkan dengan kemampuan luar biasa seperti itu. _Hey,_ tak banyak orang jenius nan tampan macam dia. Orang seperti itu sangat langka bahkan untuk dunia ini. Jadi, kenapa mereka memilih untuk menyingkirkan _'spesies'_ yang hampir punah?

Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memasukkan alasan mereka ke dalam logika. Semua tak masuk akal sama sekali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lagi. Lagi dan lagi mereka melakukannya. Bahkan mereka menyiram bagian rambutnya dengan minuman yang baru dibelinya. Sedikit bersyukur dalam hati saat ku tahu itu hanya es teh. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika itu minuman panas.

Gelak tawa membahana terdengar disana-sini. Mungkin saja hanya aku yang tak tertawa saat ini. Melihatnya membuatku sedih. Merasa tak berguna saat sadar aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

" _Hahaha.. hah.. hah..._ Oke _guys,_ diam dulu. _Huhh..._ Ada yang harus kubicarakan pada orang ini"

Suara gelak tawa berhenti kala Naruto _-sang pelaku aksi penyiraman-_ memulai pembicaraan. Semua penghuni kantin melihat ke arahnya. Memerhatikan dengan seksama. Menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Pandangan mereka sarat akan rasa penasaran. Dan sepertinya hanya aku yang memperhatikan gelas didepanku.

"Ini apa?" mataku melirik sekilas, penasaran dengan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto padanya.

Kulihat dia yang sejak tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke tangan kiri Naruto yang menyodorkan sebuah kertas padanya. Benar atau salah, tapi aku melihat matanya membulat sesaat sebelum dia meraih kertas itu dengan kedua tangan. Tangannya gemetar begitu kertas itu berada di depan wajahnya.

 _Apa? Ada apa? Apa isi surat itu? Kenapa dia ketakutan?_

"Baca isi suratnya!" suara Naruto membahana di kantin ini.

"..."

"..."

"..." dia masih terdiam.

"Kau tak mendengarku?!" Naruto menaikkan nadanya 2 oktaf daripada tadi.

"..." dan dia masih diam. Kulihat tangannya yang bergetar membuka lipatan kertas itu.

" _Tch,_ KAU LAMA!" tangan kiri Naruto _menyabet_ kertas itu dan membukanya dengan cepat.

* * *

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

* * *

Aku tak pernah melihatnya ketakutan seperti ini. Saat di-bully, dia lebih banyak diam dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi walau aku tahu dia sedang kesakitan dalam hati. Tapi... yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Raut wajahnya penuh ketakutan dan keragu-raguan.

"Dengar semuanya... Si cupu ini menulis sebuah surat. Katanya _sih_ surat cinta..."

* * *

 _Surat cinta? Tapi, kenapa dia takut?_

* * *

"...Tak tanggung-tanggung, surat ini dia tujukan untuk siswi bernama..."

* * *

 _Siapa? Dia memberikan surat itu kepada siapa?_

* * *

"...Hyuuga Hinata"

" _Huuuuu~..."_

Olokan meremehkan terdengar disana-sini. Bunyi beberapa benda yang menubruk tubuh juga terdengar. Tidak tidak. Bukan hal itu yang membuatku membalikkan tubuh kearah mereka seutuhnya.

* * *

 _Apa katanya? Dia mengirimkan surat cinta itu padaku?_

* * *

Mataku berbinar penuh ketidakpercayaan. Rasanya mustahil mengingat aku tak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya. Mungkin pernah sesekali saat dia meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Tapi itu sangat jarang. Komunikasi kami bisa dihitung dengan jari. Bahkan percakapan yang kami lakukan hanya sebatas membahas buku yang kami sukai masing-masing. Tidak lebih.

Derit kursi yang tergeser tidak membuat aksi ramai ini berhenti. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini. Samar-samar ku dengar suara siswa-siswi yang mengelurkan makian baginya.

Ini mustahil. _Iya,_ ini mustahil. Tak mungkin dia mengirimkan surat itu padaku.

 **Tapi...**

"Bolehkah aku berharap..." kuhentikan langkah dan kusandarkan punggunggku ke dinding seraya menutup mata "...bahwa cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Sampai seminggu setelahnya, aku tak masuk sekolah. Bukan karena menghindar, tapi memang ada keperluan mendadak yang harus kulakukan bersama keluargaku.

Pertama kali masuk adalah menjadi hal buruk bagiku. Kabar tak baik itu menyebar dengan luas dan jelas saja membuatku terguncang.

Dia... Uchiha Sasuke... tewas. Dan diduga bunuh diri.

Mendengar berita memuakkan seperti itu membuatku kalap.

* * *

 _Apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan selama aku tak masuk?_

* * *

Kujadikan Naruto sebagai tersangka utama dan menghampirinya. Tamparan keras kulayangkan pada pipi kirinya. Bahkan sebelum dia memprotes, tamparan kedua sudah bersarang di pipi kanannya. Kubentak ia dengan keras dan menyalahkan semua murid atas kematian Sasuke.

Entah mereka sudah sadar atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas saat melihatku marah, mereka semua terdiam dan menunduk. Aku sendiri tak ingat apa saja yang kuucapkan saat itu untuk menyalahkan mereka. Mungkin makian. Cacian. Apapun itu, aku tak peduli. Sungguh... yang ku pedulikan hanya Sasuke. Sasuke yang mungkin sedang berada di sekolah ini sebagai ruh bukan lagi jasad.

Setelah puas, yang kulakukan adalah pulang menuju rumah. Saat makan malam, tanpa segan aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk pindah ke sekolah lain. Beruntung, orang tuaku menyetujuinya tanpa basa-basi.

Selama 2 hari penuh aku tak lagi menghadiri sekolah. Lagipula untuk pindah ke Korea, butuh banyak persiapan. Orang tuaku juga berniat pindah rumah. Intinya, kami akan pindah dari negara ini. Negara terkutuk ini benar-benar menyisakan luka menyakitkan bagiku.

Di hari ketiga, aku datang ke sekolah bersama kedua orang tuaku. Selagi mereka membicarakan kepindahanku kepada Kepala Sekolah, aku menghampiri deretan loker untuk mengambil barang-barang yang sengaja ku tinggalkan.

Sesaat setelah terbuka, aku terpaku pada buku kuning berukuran sedang. Aku tak pernah ingat memiliki buku ini. Penasaran, akhirnya ku buka pengaitnya. Pada lembaran pertama hanya berisi tulisan mengenai seseorang. Lembaran selanjutnya juga sama. Sepertinya pemilik buku ini benar-benar kagum kepada seseorang yang tak disebutkan namanya.

Dan pada lembaran yang entah ke berapa, sebuah lipatan kertas berwarna violet terjatuh. Kupungut kertas itu dan kubaca tiap baris kalimat yang tertulis rapi disana.

Entah karena apa, saat membaca kertas itu aku menangis sejadinya disana. Deretan loker menjadi saksi bisu aksiku saat itu.

Dan sekarang... aku tahu kenapa aku menangis saat itu.

Sasuke. _Iya,_ Sasukelah pelakunya. Pelaku yang meletakkan buku kuning dan surat viloet itu adalah dirinya.

* * *

" _Hyuuga Hinata..."_

" _Maafkan aku yang membawamu dalam kehidupanku"_

" _Apa kau malu saat tahu aku mengirim surat padamu?"_

" _Maaf, jika itu benar. Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi"_

" _Mungkin ini menjadi surat pertama dan terakhir yang bisa kau baca dariku"_

" _Jujur, terlepas dari segalanya... aku tak mengelak saat mereka bilang surat cinta itu ditujukan untukmu"_

" _Mereka tak salah. Tujuan surat itu memang untukmu"_

" _Aku menyadari ada rasa nyaman saat melihat dan berbicara denganmu"_

" _Engkau pulalah yang menjadi alasan bagiku untuk bertahan di sekolah ini"_

" _Tapi... saat mengetahui kau tak lagi masuk sekolah, aku merasa tak berguna"_

" _Aku merasakan kehampaan"_

" _Aku terjatuh karena tak lagi memiliki sandaran"_

" _Apalagi perlakuan mereka makin kasar padaku"_

" _Mungkin mereka benar-benar tak terima aku menyukaimu ya?"_

" _Yah, mungkin begitu..."_

" _Maaf jika aku terlalu banyak menuliskan kata-kata"_

" _Tolong maafkan kesalahanku"_

" _Aku hanya ingin tenang saat aku benar-benar tiada"_

" _Daisuki da yo. Aishiteru wa~"_

" _Aku mencintaimu dan kuharap kau juga begitu"_

" _Aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang abadi"_

" _Kuharap aku bisa bahagia denganmu"_

* * *

Tangisanku semakin tak mampu untuk ku hentikan. Bahkan surat yang sejak tadi berada di genggamanku kini kusut dan basah akibat keringat dingin dan tangisanku yang semakin menjadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." suara serakku membahana di kamar ini.

"Kau tak bersalah. Kau tak membawaku dalam kehidupanmu. Karena akulah yang mendatangimu" sesenggukan ku masih belum berhenti.

"Aku tak pernah malu. Karena aku senang melakukannya" menggelengkan kepala kulakukan. Seolah dia berada dihadapanku.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf karena kau tak bersalah" suaraku memelan.

"Aku tak suka kau bilang ini yang terakhir. Sungguh, aku tak menyukainya" nadaku menaik. Berusaha meluapkan emosi yang semakin memuncak.

" **Tapi...** takdir memang mengatakan hal yang berbeda" genggamanku mengerat pada suratnya.

"Aku senang kau mencintaiku. Itu artinya cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan" senyuman tipisku muncul meski sarat akan kegetiran.

"Aku juga merasa nyaman bersamamu" senyumanku masih bertahan.

"Iya. Seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf. Akulah penyebab kau mendapatkan semua ini. Seandainya kau tak memilih bertahan karena diriku, mungkin kau masih ada disini" tangan kiriku berpindah menjambak sedikit rambut di kepalaku.

"Aku tak masuk sekolah bukan karena kau. Sungguh, bukan karena kejadian itu" jambakan dan genggamanku semakin erat. Tak kupedulikan rasa pening yang menyerangku tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku karena tak _becus_ melindungimu. Aku benar-benar tak pantas menjadi sandaran bagimu" efek menangis terlalu lama mulai kurasakan.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka hanya iri padamu. Iri melihat kebahagiaanmu. Apa kau bahagia karena menyukaiku? Jika iya, pantas saja mereka membencimu" kurasakan diriku yang mulai tenang.

"Tolong jangan pedulikan mereka" suaraku penuh permohonan.

"Aku membenci kata-kata yang kau tulis ini. Sungguh, aku membencinya" tak kurasa ketenanganku menghilang saat mengatakan ini.

" **Tapi...** tenang saja. Aku memaafkanmu" ku hela nafas sebentar untuk mengembalikan ketenangan yang sempat ku raih tadi.

"Hanya ada beberapa kata yang kusukai. Salah satunya adalah _Daisuki da yo. Aishiteru wa~_. Aku juga mengatakan hal itu padamu" wajahku terangkat menatap kedepan kemudian ke langit-langit kamar.

"Tunggu aku Sasuke..." mataku terpejam sekilas kemudian terbuka "...kita akan bahagia bersama"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

 _Yosh... Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Gaje? Abal? Typos banyak? Kecepetan? Saya sudah bilang loh diatas... #nunjuk2_

 _Jangan nyesel udah baca... WAJIB REVIEW! #maksa -biarin- :p_

 _Baiklah... fict ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk event_ _ **SasuHinaBimonthly**_ _dengan Prompt_ _ **Bully**_ _. Yay! Ikut event... ikut event... Senengnya tuh disini #nepuk_dada_

 _Sebenernya saya gak tau ini cocok untuk ikut event atau tidak, tapi ya sedikit maksa gak papa kan?_

 _Dan... Sad Ending? Tidak tidak. menurut saya ini Happy Ending._

 _Saya merasa bahwa akhir seperti ini lebih baik bagi kehidupan Sasuke. Meski bunuh diri bukanlah hal baik._

 _Untuk Hinata? Saya yakin Hinata juga berfikir sama. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri Hinata sedih karena Ssauke sudah tiada._

 _Yosh..._

 _Karena saya merasa merasa penuh dengan kegagalan, jadi saya minta #maksa# senpai semua untuk review di ff ini._

 _Kritikan? Masukan? Flame?_ _ **no problem**_ **.** _Saya terima dengan senang hati._

 _Baiklah..._ _ **Mind to RnR? #Maksa**_

 _ **Arigatou gozaimashita ^_^**_


End file.
